


Mornings Aren't Always For Coffee and Contemplation

by bitchinsinclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink, a little i guess, heheheh, or whatever you call it, side fucking, soft to nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinsinclair/pseuds/bitchinsinclair
Summary: one of those slow, lazy, soft mornings where you wake up in bed all comfortable and just wanna go to back to sleep...orearly morning shenanigans with Hopper, where you want to sleep and he wants to fuck(this summary is so shitty oh my god im sorry)





	Mornings Aren't Always For Coffee and Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> one down, two more to go!!!  
> be on the lookout *eyes emoji*  
> i am posting this at 5:38 am, and running out of the energy my coffee supplied me with so  
> good night and enjoy!

Your consciousness returns to you slowly, heat surrounding you as the present setting becomes clearer minute by minute-Hopper’s long limbs tangled messily with yours, another minute, his hot breath fanning heavily over the back of your neck.

You arc slightly, toes wriggling as you wake up more, eyelids fluttering open only to shut again as you realized you were facing the only window in your room, the last few minutes of the sunrise peeking through the curtains.

Unfortunately, as much of a furnace Hopper is, you eventually grow cold, goosebumps rising on your arms and legs as you shiver. The sheet is bunched up all the way at the foot of the bed, covering you only from the ankle down-which definitely does nothing for you.

Jim is a dead weight as he snores, his thick arm caging you into him and not providing any allowance for room to move. You consider waking him up for a minute but quickly decide against it, _you probably wouldn’t be able to anyways, considering how hard he was snoring_.

So you close your eyes again, sinking back into the mattress and wiggling into him until your bare back meets his front, face flushing at the way his bulky frame surrounds you, broad chest pushing into you and then away over and over. You allow the rhythm of his breathing to try and soothe you back into the lull of sleep.

Except that you _can’t_ because you’re so fucking cold.

 _‘Mental Note: Remind self_ and _Jim that you refuse to fall asleep without clothes, even if it’s not winter.’_

As smoothly as possible, you slip your leg from between Jim’s, arching your foot and gripping the sheet between your toes and pulling upwards. You internally curse your fourteen year old self for giving up on gymnastics so early as you try to yank on it, because it could _probably_ be useful right about now.

Amongst your loud thoughts, you realize Hopper’s snoring has quieted down and you freeze, willing yourself to stay still until he begins snoring again. A breathy exhale has you sighing in relief as he starts up again, his chest rising and falling evenly. Once you deem it to be good enough, you resume the tedious task of pulling the sheet up.

It’s almost up to your knee when you hear his voice rumble, “What are you doin’?”

The sheet slips from between your toes as you jump and curse, giving in to defeat and laying down again. “I’m cold, and the sheet is _all_ the way down there.” You huff, blowing a strand of hair from your face and frowning when it falls back down. Hopper laughs, his torso swallowing you with the arm he has around you pulling you closer into his chest, leg folding over yours with a light-hearted, “Let me warm you up, baby.” Your face burns as his body envelops yours, the rate of your heart picking up a little.

“You’re _not_ warming me up, _that’s_ the problem.”

You shift once and then twice, flushing silently when you feel the weight of his cock pressing into your ass and your eyes squeeze shut, tugging your lip between your teeth and biting down on it.

It seems Hopper already knows what you’re thinking before _you_ even do, because next thing you know he’s hardening slowly against you, growing until the point you really _can’t_ ignore its presence. His cock _demands_ to be noticed and acknowledged.

“ _Anyways_ , I’ve decided that I refuse to ever sleep naked again… especially when it’s _still_ so fucking cold in Hawkins.” _Mm, poor thing_. The only source of heat is now emanating from Hopper’s crotch, and it makes you squirm when you feel it twitch against you, _hot_ and _hard_ and _heavy_.

You can feel that slow ache start to build, the needy kind, the slight _throb_ as every hair on your body stands straight, every hormone in your body _screaming_ at you, screaming for _him_.

“Do you mind telling your dick to calm down?”

Air blows from his nose as a sort of laugh and he pulls you closer, undoubtedly forcing you to feel even more of him. “Someone getting needy?” You roll your eyes, wiggling your ass back into his cock and smirking when he groans as you respond, “ _No_ , I’m not. I jus’ wanna go back to sleep and your dick is distracting me from doing so.”

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart, no one’s stopping ya’.” Your eyes roll again before you close them, biting your tongue to prevent yourself from growling at him-him with his _relentless_ and _cocky_ and _annoying_ teasing.

You’re actually able to relax again really quickly, the bed is soft, and the pillow case is cool against your face as you nuzzle against it. You might’ve been actually able to fall back asleep if Jim’s cock hadn’t disturbed you as you started to drift off.

It’s fully hard now, jerking against you and pressing into the crack of your ass. Your cunt throbs needily, and _knowingly_ , making you resign yourself over and press back into him further, reveling in his choked groan as you whine, “ _Hop_.”

A squeak leaves you as he leans back a few inches, and comes back with his cock pushing between your thighs and slipping against your pussy lips. “Want somethin’?” _God, you fucking hated him_. But as he moved your leg, stretching you open further and allowing enough room for him to move, the head of him rolling over your clit and catching on the opening of your sopping hole, you’re willingly playing his game as you start to tremble, more than ready to start begging for his cock.

“Want you to fuck me,” You swallow down your cries, voice becoming even whinier when his cock spreads through the lips of your cunt, feeling the length and girth of him cover every inch of your sex.

“Oh? I thought you wanted to sleep, baby.” Your nails dig into his arm underneath you in retaliation as you seethe, “Ugh, just _fuck_ me.” _Nuh-uh_. Your juices are coating his cock and slicking on the insides of your thighs as you whine again, nails digging harder into his skin.

“Tell me how bad you want my cock, sweetheart.” Your hips begin bucking of their own accord, your breath hitching, his lips brushing your earlobe and tugging on it with his teeth when you don’t respond. _Tell me_.

“I-… _please_ , please fuck me. I need your cock so bad, Jim, please.” _You know you can do better than that_.

Your back arches off his chest as you feel yourself slowly roll into the beginnings of an orgasm, eyes screwed shut and hips rolling and pussy twitching as you whine, “I need your cock, please. Need you to f-fill me up again. Please fill me up with your cock and make me come, _please_.”

“ _Fuck_.”

His cock stills from moving against you and you whine as he grabs your knee and lifts your leg in the air, spanking the inside of your thigh when he lets go of it. “Keep that leg in the air for me sweetheart.” He groans when he wraps his hand around his cock, stroking it a few times before positioning it at your entrance. You gasp at the intrusion, the tip of his cock entering you easily and stretching your pussy to accommodate its thick girth as he keeps pushing himself inside of you.

The both of you moan in unison, your pussy clenching involuntarily as he slides all the way home in one thrust. “ _Jesus_ , fuck.” You open your mouth, ready to give some witty remark about using the lord’s name in vain but are swiftly cut off when his hips retract and push forward again, his thighs pressing snugly against your ass as he finds an easy rhythm. He grabs your knee and lifts it towards your chest, kissing your neck when you moan loudly, air knocking out of your chest as you realize the angle allows for deeper penetration. “ _Hop_.” “I know, baby, I know.”

He picks up the pace, grunts filling the room as his hips slap your ass, the skin meeting with every deep and quick plunge of his cock into your pussy. You grow close embarrassingly quickly, what with Hopper fucking you so good and massaging your g-spot with every stroke.

You let out a squeak on one particular sharp thrust, his cock so thick and hard and heavy and slick with your juices leaking all over it. Jim becomes enthralled with your squeaks however, you can definitely tell, because he wraps his arm that was underneath you _around_ you, lifting you to his chest and fucking his cock in your cunt, burying himself to the hilt each time with a sharp snap of his hips. Your pussy flutters, his brute strength surprising you every single time, a rush of juices leaking from you as he manhandles you.

You can feel his hips slapping your ass, making it jiggle as you try to swallow down your squeals. Every time he nudges and grinds against that sweet spot, your pussy throbs and clenches around him, sending another rush of arousal dripping from your cunt. “Fuck, I’m- _I’m_ …”

“That’s it baby, come for me.”

He growls into your neck as your pussy clamps down on his cock, your abdomen tightening and tightening until one more good thrust from Hopper has you sobbing and coming. The feeling of your walls spasming and squeezing around him as you come has Jim coming too, his pelvis snapping against your ass one more time before he freezes, his grip tightening around you as he reaches his peak, his cum filling you up as your body still trembles.

Your brain is practically mush as you come back down to earth, wriggling your toes and purring contentedly, a lethargic kind of happy as your body tingles in pure satisfaction. Jim is still breathing heavily behind your back, his grip around you loosening bit by bit and your knee dropping from his hold and falling over his leg.

“Mm. That was so fuckin’ good.” You’re too tired to respond, humming a quiet agreement as his cock gradually softens inside of you. “What are we gonna ha-“ He gets cut off by a loud shush coming from you, pulling his arm to wrap around you as you use the other one as a pillow. “Sleep.”

“But, I want-“ “ _Sleep_.”

Jim sighs, head falling to his side after kissing the back of your neck, a small smile settling on his lips as he listens to you snore quietly. Soon enough he too dozes off, nothing but the sound of your snores and birds chirping in his ears as he holds you in his arms.

And he thinks to himself, ‘ _Yeah_ … _coffee can wait_.’

**Author's Note:**

> i'd really love to know if you liked this, so please leave kudos and comments (they always make my day, and give me fuel to keep writing more <3)  
> thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
